


Lucky Seven: Grimm Shamrocks & Shenanigans

by TeamRenhardt, tolieawake



Series: Grimm Holidays [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10200527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/pseuds/TeamRenhardt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: May love and laughter light your days, and warm your heart and home.  May good and faithful friends be yours, wherever you may roam.  May peace and plenty bless your world with joy that long endures.  May all life’s passing seasons bring the best to you and yours.The Saint Patrick’s Day holiday has arrived in Portland.  Find out what your favorite couples have been up to since we last saw them in 14 Days: A Grimm Valentine!(Seven chapters posted over seven days starting March 11th, 2017.)





	1. Happy Saint Patrick's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.

 

May love and laughter light your days, and warm your heart and home. May good and faithful friends be yours, wherever you may roam. May peace and plenty bless your world with joy that long endures. May all life’s passing seasons bring the best to you and yours.

 

The Saint Patrick’s Day holiday has arrived in Portland. Find out what your favorite couples have been up to since we last saw them in 14 Days: A Grimm Valentine!

 

 

******Seven chapters posted over seven days starting March 11th, 2017*******


	2. Language and Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peanut and Jellybean hear from their Papa. Hank finds himself in the car with a Grimm that is, frankly, freaking him the hell out! The Portland Wesen Council has two unexpected visitors to their monthly meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.

Sean woke slowly, feeling the early morning sun beginning to warm the bed he shared with his sleeping husband.  He studied Nick for a few moments, who looked so peaceful.  Nick had the tendency to roll his eyes rather dramatically anytime someone mentioned a pregnancy glow, but Nick definitely had it.  Sean’s fingers began to trace down Nick’s arm before coming to rest on Nick’s expanding belly.  His precious twins.  Just a few more months until they would meet their little girl and little boy.  As he rubbed his thumb over the place where his babies lay, he felt drawn to talk to them.

“Hi Peanut.  Hi Jellybean. Mes trésors.   It’s Papa.  I want you to know that your Daddy and I love you both so very much.  We are so excited for you to join our family.  You will be two of the most loved and protected children.  Нет двух детей было хотел больше чем вы.  Not only will you have your Daddy and me, but your Grandmas, godparents, aunts, and uncles.  I anticipate that there will not be much boredom or quiet going on in our house.  I am thrilled beyond words to be your Папа Римский.” 

Nick awoke to the feel of Sean’s hand caressing his stomach and the sound of him speaking to their babies in a mix of Russian and French.  While Nick did not understand all that his husband was saying, he understood enough to fall even more in love with Sean – if that was even possible given how much he already loved his husband! 

Nick laid still as Sean continued to talk to their babies.  “Your daddy says you’re both about the size of apricots this week, mes anges.  We won’t tell Daddy, but I’m enjoying seeing what fruit shows up on my desk each Monday.  The smile he gives me when I see the fruit of the week is quite adorable.  I hope you both get that precious smile, although if you do I’ll be wrapped around your little fingers as well. I love you both _so_ much.  Know that I will always love you.  Each of you.  You have no idea how much you are both wanted.  Jellybean you will most definitely be moya malen'kaya printsessa.  And Peanut, moy malen'kiy prints. Je t'aime à la lune et à mes enfants.”

 

It took Nick quite a bit of self-control not to laugh a bit when he heard Sean talk about the fruit of the week that he had begun leaving on Sean’s desk each Monday so that his husband could see how big Peanut and Jellybean had grown.  He knew Sean loved their babies, but to hear him express just how much he loved them made Nick smile.  He turned his head, which was resting on Sean’s chest, to kiss the bare skin he found there. 

Sean looked down to see Nick smiling up at him.  “So…exactly how much of that did you hear?”

Nick leant up and kissed Sean’s lips.  He could tell that his husband was slightly embarrassed, but he wanted Sean to know how precious he found it that his husband was already talking to their babies. “Just enough to fall even more in love with you, if that is even possible!  Waking up to you speaking French and Russian to Peanut and Jellybean is one of the sweetest moments I’ve experienced!” 

Nick shifted to sit up and then straddled Sean’s lap.  He took Sean’s hands and placed them on his ever growing stomach.  “Our babies are going to love you so much, Sean.  I am thankful every day that you’re my husband and the Papa to Jellybean and Peanut.  No two babies will be more loved and more protected than our twins.”

Sean leant down and placed gentle kisses on Nick’s bare stomach.  “You and our babies are Mes trésors.” 

Nick’s eyes began to darken with lust as he felt Sean’s hands slide down his stomach to rest on his hips, which had started expanding too – odd as he found that, Rosalee and Elizabeth had both assured him it was completely natural and expected.  He _so_ loved hearing his husband speak French.  “If you keep that up, I’m going to keep you in bed with me all morning.”

Using what Nick had taken to calling his ninja skills, Sean flipped them so that he was hovering over his husband.  “While I am not at all opposed to being kept in bed all day, you have work and I have a meeting with the Portland Wesen Council in a few hours.”

Nick gave his husband a bright smile as he surged up to claim his lips.  “I can think of some _very_ good ways to spend those hours until we need to get ready.” 

 

 

*

 

Hank pulled up in the driveway of Nick and Sean’s house and honked.  He knew it would take Nick a few minutes to appear, especially if Sean was still home.  He couldn’t tell if his Captain’s Tahoe was still in the garage, but given that it was still fairly early, it was probably safe to assume Sean was still home.  Hank had learned not to ask, for fear that Nick decided to share exactly why it had taken him several minutes to appear. 

Much to Hank’s surprise, Nick came out just a minute or two after he pulled up.  He slid into the passenger seat of Hank’s Challenger.  “So we caught a case?”

Hank nodded as he backed out and headed towards their destination.  “Remember the old Donovan house?”

“Yeah, supposed to be haunted. Double homicide, if I remember right.”  Nick said, picking up the peppermint tea Hank had stopped to get for him.  Hank had learned some weeks back that his pregnant partner did not always react well to crime scene smells, but the tea seemed to help.  Anything that kept Nick from losing his breakfast all over another crime scene was worth the extra stop. 

 

 

“You remember correctly.  Stetson and Patty Donovan were the double homicide that happened about five years back. They died in bed together. They were electrified to death.  They say the dead husband's ghost still haunts the place, killing people the same way he and his soul mate were killed.  Wu says our more recent victim is Raymond Miller, a ghost hunter.  Apparently he looks like he was struck by lightning” Hank said glancing at his phone while they sat at a stop light.

“Who called it in?”

“The other two Ghost Seekers.  Both swear he was killed by the ghost they were after. They said his body came flying down the stairs.  Wu said aside from his crispy burnt body, there was a camera left behind.”

Nick snorted. “You don't suppose we’ll get lucky enough that he recorded his own death?”

“Maybe, we’ll have to see if the techs can salvage the memory card.”

“Did Wu give you any other background?”

 Hank took a sip from his coffee before answering.  “Unis have been called to the Donovan house a hell of a lot of times.  Neighbors reported strange lights, sounds coming from inside the house at night. But every time cops arrived, the place was empty.  It’s no wonder they stopped responding. With no living heirs, the bank seized control of the house five years ago. It's still up for sale.  Wu sent us both a few pictures.  The first is of Patty and Stetson Donovan. Young, attractive, successful.”

Nick unlocked his phone and pulled up the email from Wu.  “They look happy.  Ugh!  Not so much in the second picture.”  Nick shook his head after clicking off the image of two burnt bodies on what appeared to be a bed.

 

“The third picture is from our current crime scene.  The crime scene photo of the Donovans looks a whole lot like what happened to Raymond.  Shattered skull, no teeth, eyes blown out... same MO.  Same killer possibly?”  Hank was focused on locating the correct exit, so it took him a few moments to realize Nick hadn’t answered him.  He looked over to see Nick’s hands gripping his stomach and a shocked expression on his face.  “Everything ok over there, partner?”

 

 

Nick didn’t appear to hear him.  Hank slowed the car down and pulled off into a parking lot.  “Nick?  Hey? Nick, can you hear me?”

“Hank…”  Nick’s eyes widened as he gasped.

“What’s going on, partner?  You ok?”

“Sean!  I need to get to Sean **_right now_**!!”

“What’s wrong, Nick?”

Nick continued to keep his hands on his stomach, rubbing in an up and down motion before turning towards Hank.  “Sean!  I need Sean!  **Now**!”

Hank was slightly shocked at being yelled at by his partner.  He had gotten used to moody Nick and emotional Nick the last few months, but this was new. He started the car. “Where is he?”

“Union Pine!  Council meeting!  HURRY!”

“It’s over on southeast Pine Street.  I can have us there in less than ten minutes,” Hank said, simultaneously reaching up to switch on their lights and siren. “Nick?  Can you tell me what’s going on?”

Nick’s hands had resumed rubbing his stomach while he looked down at his bump.  “Take me to Sean!! NOW!!”

Sufficiently freaked out by whatever was going on with Nick, Hank exited the parking lot onto the one-way street, cutting skillfully across two lanes of traffic before making a u-turn.

 

 

“HURRY HANK!  **_Need_** to get to **_Sean_**!”  Nick pleaded as he looked down at his stomach.

Hank glanced anxiously at Nick out of the corner of his eye – his partner had his hands on his extended stomach – staring down at it.  Hank’s gut clenched.  What could be wrong with Nick? Or was it the babies?

As promised, they arrived in less than ten minutes.  Actually far less time than it legally should have taken, but Hank was sure the Captain wouldn’t mind the use of lights and siren where his distressed pregnant husband was concerned.  As soon as Hank had the car in park, Nick was out and hurrying inside.  Hank jumped out and took off at a run after his partner.  Even almost four months pregnant, Nick was still fast!

 

 

*

 

Sean walked into Union Pine and greeted the young receptionist, an Indole Gentile.  “Good morning, Gaby.  Has anyone else from the local council arrived for this morning’s meeting?”

“Good morning, Mister Renard.  Alexander arrived a while ago.  He wanted to make sure that the video connection to Mister De Groot was properly functioning.”

“Good.  Please show the rest of the local council to our conference room when they arrive.”

“Of course, Mister Renard.”

Sean nodded at Gaby before heading back towards the conference room.  As he walked in, he heard Alexander conversing with De Groot in Dutch via the video conferencing equipment.  “Good morning, gentlemen.” 

Alexander turned as Sean entered the conference room.  “Good day, Sean.”

 

 

De Groot smiled at the men from his seat in front of the camera.  “Hello, Sean.  I hear congratulations are in order for you and Mr. Burkhardt.”

 

 

“Good day to you as well, Alexander.  Yes and thank you, De Groot.  We are very much looking forward to our twins’ births in a few months.”

“Did you receive the quilt and baked goods the Lodge sent, Sir?”  Sean turned to see Jerry Baxter, the head of the Eisbiber Lodge, walking into the conference room.

 

 

“We did, thank you, Jerry.  Nick enjoyed the pies quite a bit and uses the quilt whenever we watch TV in the evenings.”

“Wonderful.  I will pass your thanks on to the rest of the Lodge.  They will all be very pleased to hear that our Grimm enjoyed the pies.  Growing twins is a lot of work.  If he wants more pies or cookies or whatever he may be craving, please tell him to call Phoebe Wurstner and she will be beyond happy to coordinate with the rest of the Lodge ladies.”

“What’s this about pie and cookies?  Are we actually getting refreshments during our council meeting?”  Harrison Berman asked as he approached the gathered group.

 

 

“No, no pies or cookies today, Sir.  The Lodge sent a congratulatory gift basket to the Renard-Burkhardts following the news that they are expecting twins.”

“So I heard.  Congratulations, Sean.  Can’t say I’ve ever seen a pregnant Grimm.  Bet that is a sight to behold, eh?”  Harrison said, slapping Sean’s back before taking a seat at the table.

Sean kept his expression neutral as he watched the Lausenschlange senior managing partner at Adalind’s law firm.  He did not appreciate the man’s tone, but causing a scene would not be wise.   Fortunately for all, Melissa Wincroft walked in with the rest of the Portland Wesen Council before Sean could say anything else in reply to Berman.   Everyone took seats around the conference table, facing the television screen so that they could all see De Groot and the Wesen Council of Wallenstadt.

 

 

De Groot took a roll call of the Portland and Wallenstadt council members before beginning to discuss the latest information the Resistance and Laufer had provided them.  Sean was making notes of questions he’d want to ask Martin Meisner later, when the conference room door flew open.  He looked up to see his husband running into the room.

As Nick burst into the room yelling Sean’s name, several of the gathered council members woged in shock at the sudden appearance of a very frantic Grimm.  “SEAN!!”  Nick ran to where Sean was seated beside Alexander.

 

 

“Nick?  What’s wrong?”  Sean looked at his slightly out of breath husband with concern.  He was supposed to be working a case with Hank.  Why was he there?  Where was Hank? As if to answer that last question, in ran Hank. 

Alexander and Berman took in the sight of the agitated Grimm and the man who ran in behind him and woged again. They jumped to their feet, preparing to protect the Grimm from the stranger chasing after him.  Jerry took a moment to catch on to what was happening before he too jumped to his feet, equally ready to defend the Eisbiber’s beloved Grimm and his precious twins. 

Sean’s eyes moved from Nick to Jerry, Alexander and Berman who were advancing across the room towards Hank.  “Alexander.  Harrison.  Jerry.  It’s **ok**.  Hank is Nick’s PPD partner and one of my most trusted Detectives.”

Hank glanced over at the woged Eisbiber, Pflichttreue, and Lausenschlange before turning to his Captain. “Sorry to interrupt, Sir, but Nick very adamantly insisted that he needed to see you right away.”

Sean looked back at his husband who was looking down at his growing stomach.  “Nick, amoureux, what’s going on?  Is everything ok, love?”

Nick looked up from his stomach and grabbed Sean’s hands and placed them on his stomach.  “Sean!!  Felt!  Moved!  Both!  Surprised!  Get here!”

Sean tried to make sense of what Nick was saying, but he was at a loss.  He looked up at Hank, who shrugged his shoulders.  “Nick, love…I’m not qui…”  Sean didn’t finish what he was saying because he suddenly knew **_exactly_** what Nick was talking about and why he’d insisted on Hank rushing to Sean.  He looked down in wonder at where his hands were resting on Nick’s stomach.  Beneath his hands he felt his babies moving.  He looked up at Nick who was grinning.  “Wow…Nick, this is amazing!”

“Peanut and Jellybean started when we were in the car and I knew I had to get to you as soon as I could.  They’ve been doing it pretty much the whole time.  I think they knew I was getting them to their Papa so they could say hi.”

Sean stood and pulled Nick closer, kissing him softly on his lips before bending down.  “Bonjour les petits. Papa est si heureux que vous vouliez dire bonjour.”

“Does someone want to explain why I had to rush Nick across Portland?”  Hank asked as he watched Sean move away from his chair so that he could have Nick sit in it.

“It sounds like Mister Renard and Mister Burkhardt felt their babies move for the first time.  I remember when Marjorie first started moving when Grace was pregnant.  It was incredible!”  Jerry said, smiling fondly at the Prince and his Grimm.

“It’s Mister Burkhardt-Renard.”  Nick said, not looking up from where Sean’s hands had again come to rest on his stomach.

“Yes, of course.”  Jerry said, nodding.

“You should have told me what was going on, Nick.  You had me freaked out, partner.”  Hank said, walking across the conference room to where Nick was sitting, rubbing his stomach and smiling up at Sean.

“Sean needed to be the first to know that Jellybean and Peanut were moving!”

Very aware of how quickly his partner’s mood could shift from one extreme to another, Hank wisely didn’t push the issue.  “That, uh, makes perfect sense Nick.  I should probably head back towards the Donovan house.  Wu was expecting us a while ago.  Do you want to come with, or are you staying here with the Captain?”

“I’ll ride back with Sean.  Text me if you need my input while you’re at the crime scene.  I wasn’t looking forward to smelly burnt murder victim anyhow.”  Nick said, scrunching up his nose before he went back to poking at his stomach in hopes of getting Peanut or Jellybean to move again.

“Try orange juice, Nick.  That always got my son moving when I was pregnant.”  Melissa said, smiling across the table at Nick.

“Oooohhh, thank you!”  Nick looked up and smiled brightly at the Mellifer queen before turning to Sean, who had taken the seat next to him – vacated by Alexander in the commotion of Nick and Hank’s entrance.  “Sean, do you think they’d have any orange juice here?”

“Doubtful love, but we’ll stop somewhere when we leave if you want.  How about some water now?”

“Nah.  I’m good.  I’ll just have to pee for the hundredth time since I got up this morning if I do.”

“Oh man, do I remember those days like it was just yesterday!  Grace knew every restaurant, department store, and gas station that had appropriate facilities when we were expecting Marjorie!”  Jerry said.

“While all of the pregnancy discussion is…novel…perhaps we should get back to the reason we are here.  Many of us are giving up valuable and billable time to meet.” Berman said, straightening his tie and brushing some invisible lint from his suit coat.

Nick rolled his eyes.  He did _not_ like Adalind’s boss.  He was pretentious, conceited, insufferable, rude, and an all-around assbutt (to quote his and Rosalee’s new favorite show – Supernatural).  “I believe the time of everyone here is just as valuable as yours is, Harry.”  Nick couldn’t help but smirk at the irritated expression that crossed Harrison’s face at the nickname Nick used.

Sean could see that his husband was just getting started tormenting the lawyer, which would only delay their meeting longer and cause an incident that Sean really didn’t want to see happen (even if he thought Berman deserved to be taken down a peg…or ten!).  “Berman is right.  We need to get back to the topic at hand.  I believe De Groot was updating us on the possible uprising in Europe and Asia?”

De Groot, who had been watching the goings on in the Portland conference room with interest, nodded and began his update again.

 

 

To be continued…

**_Mes trésors = my treasures_ **

**_mes anges = my angels_ **

**_Нет двух детей было хотел больше чем вы = No two children have been wanted more than you_ **

**_Папа Римский = papa_ **

**_moya malen'kaya printsessa = my little princess_ **

**_moy malen'kiy prints = my little prince_ **

**_Je t'aime à la lune et à mes enfants = i love you to the moon and back my children_ **

**_Bonjour les petits. Papa est si heureux que vous vouliez dire bonjour = Hello little ones.  Papa is so happy you wanted to say hello._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt @TolieAwake


	3. Nibbles and Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean goes in search of snacks to feed the cravings of his husband and twins. Nick and Sean reach an important decision regarding Peanut and Jellybean. The Renard-Burkhardt family brings multiple surprises to Grandma Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.

Nodding goodbyes to the Wesen Council of Portland, Nick leaned back in his seat, smiling softly at the way DeGroot and Alexander were talking to his husband, seeking his advice. Nick was always so pleased for his husband when he saw others seeking his advice – he knew how much it meant to Sean.

 

With a final nod, DeGroot reached out, disconnecting their call.

 

“Thank you for your presence and support this morning,” Alexander said, giving Sean a soft smile.

 

“You’re welcome,” Sean replied. He turned a teasing glance towards his husband. “Although we did interrupt things a bit.”

 

Alexander chuckled lightly. “Completely understandable,” he replied,” especially with such a momentous event occurring.”

 

Nick grinned up at where the both of them were standing. “It is momentous, isn’t it?” he asked, happily patting his stomach. Then he frowned. “Though they’ve quieted down now,” he shot Sean a look, “I think they like Papa’s voice so much it makes them rest. I know it helps me to rest.”

 

Sean suppressed a fond smile at his husband’s words, though the edges of his lips twitched up a bit.

 

****

 

Nick peered up at his husband from under his eyelashes, employing what Rosie called his ‘puppy-dog eyes’. “Do you think we could get some orange juice? Please?” he asked.

 

Sean smiled at him. “Of course, love,” he replied. Reaching out, he helped Nick to his feet. While the Grimm was adamant that he didn’t need any help moving around – he was also adamant that he enjoyed having his husband’s hand on him, so he allowed the ‘help’.

 

“I feel honored to have been able to share in your joy,” Alexander said, giving a dip of his head towards the two men.

 

Nick grinned back at him. “Thanks,” he replied. Then he paused. “Oh! But don’t tell anyone yet, okay? We have to tell a few people first!” he declared.

 

“Of course,” Alexander agreed easily.

 

Grinning, Nick tugged on his husband’s arm, heading out of the room.

 

“And who are we going to tell?” Sean asked, easily allowing himself to be led along.

 

“Mom of course!” Nick declared. “And Rosie and Monroe. And my mom. Addie, Hank, Juliette, Trubel, Wu, Alicia...”

 

“Of course,” Sean agreed, smile crossing his face at his husband’s words. He was incredibly thankful for the close bond between his own mother and his husband – one that allowed Nick to call her ‘mom’ so readily. Not to mention all of his husband’s rather loyal friends. He knew their children would be well looked after. Not least because of how much both he and Nicholas were already doting on them.

 

Reaching the car, Sean broke away from Nick just enough to open the door for his husband, who shot him a pout, but got into the passenger seat nonetheless. Moving around to the driver’s side, Sean seated himself comfortably.

 

Only to find his husband leaning over towards him. Nick grinned at Sean. “You know,” he said, “I think our babies’ first kicks deserve some celebration,” he said.

 

Sean raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” he asked. “And what did you have in mind?”

 

Leaning further forward, Nick pressed his lips against Sean’s.

 

“I do believe we did this earlier,” Sean murmured against his lips.

 

Nick hummed in agreement. “True,” he said, “but we didn’t do this.” That said, he pressed his tongue forward, demanding entrance into his husband’s mouth, which Sean readily granted. Their tongues twined together for a few long moments, stroking and tasting and sharing in their joy of their children’s first kicks, before they slowly drew apart.

 

Nick’s eyes were wide, cheeks flushed. “If we don’t stop,” he admitted, “I’ll be demanding you take me home.”

 

Sean chuckled, thought he admitted – if only to himself – that it was a rather tempting thought. “Later, amoureux,” he said. “You can have me to yourself all evening.”

 

Settling back into his seat, Nick sighed, partly in disappoint at stopping, and partly in longing for that evening. “I suppose I better text mom and see where she is,” he said, before shooting his husband another glance. “Orange juice?” he suggested.

 

“Orange juice,” Sean agreed, starting the engine.

 

 

*

 

 

Nick: Mom! Mom! Mom!

 

Elizabeth: Nick, dear. Someone seems rather excited this morning

 

Nick: *smilie face* *smilie face* *smilie face* *heart eyes*

 

Elizabeth: I take it I’m right in assuming your excitement, then?

 

Nick: we have something to show you!!

 

Nick: where are you?

 

Elizabeth: Something to show me?

 

Nick: YES!!

 

Elizabeth: I’m currently at home, Nick, dear. Though I’m not alone.

 

Nick: Great! We’re on our way! Soon!

 

Nick: who’s with you?

 

Elizabeth: I have a few students here with me.

 

Nick: oooh! Are you teaching them your hexenbiesty ways?

 

Elizabeth: I wouldn’t put it quite like that, but yes, I am teaching them various methods to control and make use of their powers

 

Nick: *grins*

 

Elizabeth: This thing you want to me show me – it isn’t something that will make my son pout, is it?

 

Nick: oh no! In fact, Sean’s right here with me!

 

Elizabeth: Good. And it’s nothing dangerous?

 

Nick: nope *winks* *hearts*

 

Elizabeth: Does it have something to do with my grandchildren?

 

Nick: not telling!

 

Elizabeth: In that case, tell my son to drive safely, but deliver you to me quickly. You have me intrigued.

 

Nick: *smilie face*

 

 

*

 

 

It didn’t take long for Sean to find a nearby mall, pulling over into the parking lot as he did so. Cutting the engine, he turned to look at his husband.

 

****

 

Nick rolled his eyes. “I know,” he said, “you want me to stay in the car.” He pouted, before brightening as he glanced down at his stomach. “It’s okay, I’ll just spend the time talking to our babies. Peanut and Jellybean appreciate my company!”

 

“As do I,” Sean assured him, leaning over to press a light kiss to his cheek. “I simply don’t want you tiring yourself out too much.”

 

Nick rolled his eyes once more. “I may be pregnant,” he said, “but I’m not _that_ pregnant, **yet**! I’m fully capable of walking around and doing things on my own.”

 

****

 

Sensing the pout that was wanting to deepen, Sean nodded at his husband. “Of course you are,” he replied. “However, as your husband, I _want_ to do this for you. Let me?”

 

Nick’s face immediately softened “Of course!” he agreed happily. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, amoureux,” Sean replied. “I’ll back be soon.” As he stepped out of the car and closed the door behind him, Sean smiled softly to see Nick already talking to his stomach, running his hands soothingly over the expanded flesh.

 

Turning, Sean headed into the mall. He had some orange juice to find.

 

 

*

 

 

Nick: Sean! Sean! Sean! Love of my life!!

 

Sean: Yes, my love?

 

Nick: your babies are **hungry**! *grins*

 

Sean: I'll be out quickly with your OJ

 

Nick: you love your babies, don't you Sean? and me? you love me, right?

 

Sean: So very much

 

Nick: then... you won't mind if I ask you to grab some snacks for our babies, too, will you? *puppy-dog eyes*

 

Sean: What would Peanut and Jellybean like?

 

Nick: ice cream!

 

Nick: chocolate chip ice cream!

 

Nick: that's for Jellybean. I think she's going to have a sweet tooth like her Papa

 

Nick: and popcorn. Peanut wants popcorn

 

Sean: I've got ice cream and popcorn amoureux

 

Nick: your babies and your husband love you!

 

Nick: we love you even when you're not feeding us, but we are VERY thankful for the food!

 

Sean: Do you or the babies need anything else?

 

Nick: oh! Peanut wants some cheese!

 

Nick: please!

 

Nick: the stringy kind, to go with the popcorn

 

Nick: and some pickles. for some reason your son really likes pickles

 

Nick: oh! and Jellybean wants some lettuce!

 

Nick: the really crispy kind! and a couple of carrots!

 

Nick: it'll go sooo well with the ice cream!

 

Nick: I think she heard me say she has a sweet tooth and is trying to be somewhat healthy

 

Sean: Lettuce, carrots and chocolate ice cream?

 

Nick: lettuce, carrots and chocolate chip ice cream!

 

Nick: I can dip the lettuce and carrots in the ice cream!

 

Sean: Pickles, cheese and popcorn?

 

Nick: pickles, stringy cheese and popcorn!

 

Sean: I will be out shortly with all of your snacks

 

Nick: Thank you!! *kisses*

 

…

 

Nick: oh! oh! OH! Sean!

 

NIck: flowers!

 

Nick: we need flowers for mom!

 

Nick: she's such an awesome mom - she deserves lots and LOTS of flowers!

 

Nick: and she's going to be an amazing grandmother!

 

Nick: Jellybean and Peanut want to give their grandmother some beautiful flowers!

 

Sean: She will enjoy that. What type, love?

 

Sean: I'm sure Jellybean has a preference

 

Nick: oohhh... she does!

 

Nick: Jellybean wants some gerbera daisies. lots and lots and lots of colors!

 

Nick: and Peanut wants some tulips - some yellow and orange ones!

 

Sean: Any specific colors from Jellybean and Daddy?

 

Nick: pink!

 

Nick: yellow!

 

Nick: orange!

 

Nick: red!

 

Sean: Mother will love those

 

Nick: oohh... and white!

 

Sean: I will have the florist make the card from all four of us.

 

Nick: *heart eyes* *heart eyes* *heart eyes*

 

Sean: I love you too, Nick

 

Nick: you are the BEST husband and Papa EVER!

 

Nick: our babies agree with me!

 

Sean: You've made me a better man, Nicholas.

 

Nick: *sniffs* I'm NOT crying!

 

Nick: but you should still hurry back 'cos Peanut and Jellybean are hungry. And I need husband hugs!

 

Sean: I will hurry love. No tears

 

Sean: Just waiting on the florist to arrange the flowers

 

Nick: when you get here, I am going to kiss you!

 

Nick: you deserve all the kisses!

 

Nick: and hugs

 

Nick: wait - did you want anything to eat, too?

 

Sean: I am always ready for kisses and hugs from my wonderful, sweet, caring and incredibly sexy husband

 

Nick: sweet talker!

 

Nick: if you want, I'll share some of my food with you

 

Sean: Your popcorn does smell rather good

 

Nick: it'll be even better once we add the cheese the pickles!

 

Sean: I will probably have mine without the additions

 

Nick: you sure? Peanut and I both think it'll be better with!

 

Sean: I wouldn't want my husband or son to not get their fill of cheese and pickles

 

Nick: Awwww! *big grin* we love you too!

 

 

*

 

 

Sean returned to the car to see his husband looking out for him. Smiling, he opened one of the back car doors, placing their shopping inside.

 

Immediately, Nick was up and out of his seat, moving around the car towards Sean. Smiling, Sean stepped towards him, but Nick didn’t halt, instead, with a hurried kiss on the lips, and a muttered, ‘bathroom’, he moved past – headed towards the mall.

 

Sean sighed, smiling fondly after him. He was quite thankful he wasn’t the one who had to keep dashing to the bathroom because tiny feet were pressing against his bladder.

 

 

*

 

Returning from the bathroom, Nick blushed as he caught his husband’s eyes, slipping into the car beside him.

 

“Better?” Sean asked.

 

“Much,” Nick agreed with a nod. He held something out to Sean with a cheeky grin.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Sean glanced down at the tube pressed into his hand. Upon catching sight of the packaging, his other eyebrow rose to join the first.

 

“You promised me this evening,” Nick said, in response to his silent question. “Don’t tell Peanut or Jellybean, but I fully intend to collect!” The smirk he shot Sean was full of promise.

 

Swallowing, Sean placed the lube in his pocket, starting the car engine.

 

Laughing softly, Nick leant over, pulling Sean into a kiss before he could release the parking brake.

 

“I promised you kisses,” was Nick’s explanation as they pulled apart. Then, distracted, he learnt over towards the back seats, pulling his orange juice and snacks towards himself.

 

Sean very carefully kept his face neutral as his pregnant husband began to mix the foods together. He was glad he’d had a chance to eat some of the popcorn before Nick returned to the car. There was no way he was touching it now that it was smothered in stringy cheese and pickles.

 

 

*

 

 

They drove in silence for some time, Nick happily munching away on his snacks, and Sean deliberately not thinking about just what his husband was eating.

 

“I take it mother said she was home?” Sean asked, as they got closer to his mother’s house.

 

“Yep,” Nick agreed, letting out a sigh of contentment as he crunched down the last of his ice cream covered carrots. Sean shuddered, but kept his eyes focused on the road.

 

“Actually,” Nick added, “that reminds me of something. I was thinking before… about names for our babies...”

 

“Oh?” Sean asked. He risked a glance over at his husband, only to see that Nick had – thankfully – put away the empty food packaging.

 

Nick nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I was thinking, well, see… I have an idea for Jellybean’s name.”

 

Sean smiled softly. “Really?” he asked. “I confess I had an idea for Peanut’s name that I wanted to share with you.”

 

Nick grinned at him, then drew a deep breath. “What do you think of Elizabeth?” he asked, “for Jellybean’s name?”

 

Sean felt his breath freeze in his chest. Elizabeth. His husband wanted to name their daughter after his mother. His mother – who had sacrificed so much for him, and, for so much of his life, been the only one he could say actually loved him.

 

He cleared his throat. “I admit, I would very much like that,” he said softly.

 

Nick beamed at him.

 

“Reed,” Sean added. “For Peanut.”

 

Instantly, Nick’s face crumpled, tears sparkling bright in his eyes. “Oh Sean!” he said. “Yes!” Sniffing, Nick wiped irritably at his tears. “Stupid hormones,” he muttered.

 

****

 

 

Sean wisely said nothing.

 

Giving another sniff, Nick glanced around them. “Pull over,” he ordered, “please.”

 

Frowning, Sean did as he was asked, gaze going to his husband’s stomach. “Are our babies kicking again?” he asked.

 

“Not yet,” Nick replied with a shake of his head. “Though I think they’re starting to move more since I had the orange juice.” Reaching out, he pulled Sean towards him. “I just need to kiss my husband,” he said. “My wonderful, amazing, incredibly caring husband who I love _soooo_ much!”

 

Letting himself be pulling forward into a kiss, Sean hummed into Nick’s mouth. He was pleased that his husband was so happy with the suggest name for their son.

 

“So,” he said, when Nick finally released him some minutes later. “I take it we have decided on first names for our children?”

 

“We have!” Nick agreed.

 

 

*

 

They arrived at Elizabeth’s only for Nick to jump out of the car as soon as Sean cut the engine. The Grimm practically bounced up the walk to the front door. Casting an excited glance back at Sean, he rang the doorbell.

 

Moments later, the door opened, Elizabeth smiling out at them. “And here I was beginning to think you were no longer coming,” she teased gently, ushering both men into her house, along with pressing gentle kisses against their cheeks as she did so.

 

“We had to make a short stop for some food on the way,” Sean informed her.

 

Nick nodded. “Peanut and Jellybean were _hungry!_ ” he declared.

 

“Ah,” Elizabeth agreed knowingly. “And were you able to get them some food?”

 

“We were!” Nick agreed. “We also got -” he cut himself off as he realised that, in his haste to see Elizabeth, he’d forgotten to grab the flowers.

 

Sean smiled gently at him, before bringing the flowers he’d been holding behind his back into view.

 

 

Giving a slight gasp of surprise and delight, Elizabeth took them from him. “Oh, my boys!” she declared. Lifting the flowers to her nose, she took a sniff, before turning and leading the way into the living room. “How thoughtful of you,” she said, placing them in the center of the table as she plucked out the card.

 

“Jellybean picked the daisies!” Nick informed her eagerly, “and Peanut picked the tulips!”

 

“Well,” said Elizabeth, a faint sheen of moisture in her eyes as she looked at them. “Thank you, to my boys and to my grandchildren.”

 

Nick smiled back at her, though he was barely keeping from bouncing in place.

 

“Though this wasn’t what you wanted to show me, was it?” Elizabeth asked, gesturing towards the flowers.

 

Nick shook his head. His husband, Sean noted, had yet to really pay attention to the other three women standing in the room who were watching them warily. No doubt some of his mother’s students.

 

“Here!” Nick declared. Reaching out, he grabbed Elizabeth’s hand, placing it firmly on his stomach.

 

Elizabeth’s eyes widened. A moment later, she gasped in delight. “Oh, Nick!” she said. “How wonderful!”

 

 

Nick beamed up at her.

 

“Why, I remember the first time this one kicked,” Elizabeth mused, motioning towards Sean, and giving a happy sigh.

 

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Nick asked, grabbing Elizabeth’s other hand to place it where their other child was also kicking.

 

“It is,” Elizabeth agreed.

 

“You’re the first to know!” Nick declared. “Well, after Sean, of course – he had to know first.”

 

“Of course,” Elizabeth agreed.

 

“And Hank kinda found out ‘cos I made him drive me to Sean – and Sean was in a Council meeting… but you’re still the first,” he decided firmly.

 

Elizabeth smiled over at him fondly. “I am very honored to be the first one you’ve told,” she said, smiling brightening at both children gave a firm kick.

 

Watching them, Sean couldn’t help but be incredibly proud of his family. .

 

 

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram…say hi! @TolieAwake @TeamRenhardt


	4. Cravings and Godparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monrosalee’s triplets get nicknames from Uncle Nick. Renhardt discuss expanding their family further. Peanut and Jellybean make their presence known to their godparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.

Nick:  ROSALEE!!!!!!!!!!

Nick:  MONROE!!!!!!!!!!

Nick:  YET TO BE NAMED TRIPLETS THAT MONROE WON’T LET ME GIVE NICKNAMES TO BUT I CALL THEM SÄUGLING, PUERULUS & MLADENETS CAUSE PEANUT & JELLYBEAN’S COUSINS NEED NICKNAMES TOO!!!!!!!!!!

Monroe:  Nick…did you seriously give my children all nicknames that mean infant in another language??

Rosalee:  aaawwww that is precious!!

Monroe:  Don’t encourage him.

Nick:  Rosalee likes Saugling, Puerulus & Mladenets.  She’s the one pregnant, so she gets veto and approval power.  That’s what Sean says anyhow about me so I’m sure it applies to Rosalee

Rosalee:  that Sean is a one smart daddy to be!

Nick:  actually I’m Daddy and he’s Papa!

Rosalee:  how sweet is that?!?

Nick:  oh! speaking of Papa…check out the shirts I ordered for Sean and Jellybean and Peanut!!! 

 

 

 

Rosalee:  Nick!  Those are too cute!!  I love them!!

Nick: right?!? I bet we could find a wolf one for Monroe :)

Monroe:  Anyhow…

Rosalee:  Addie and I saw a few cute ones last week when we were out shopping.  I might have to go back.  If Sean is going to have adorable shirts to wear with your kids, I’m sure Monroe needs some too, to wear with our three little ones *wink*

Monroe:  Anyhow…did you actually need something, Nick?

Nick:  rude much?? *pout*

Rosalee:  forgive him.  Inventory makes him a tad grumpy.

Nick:  oh good so you’re at the spice shop!  Sean and I will be by in about 10 minutes.  We have something exciting to show Peanut and Jellybean’s godparents!!! :)

Rosalee:  we’ll be here all day!

 

*

 

 “Did you get ahold of Rosalee or Monroe, love?”  Sean asked as they walked out of Elizabeth’s house and headed for Sean’s Tahoe.

“Yep!  They are both at the Spice Shop.  I told them we’d be there in about ten minutes, which leaves us plenty of time to stop for another orange juice…”  Nick said, smiling brightly at his husband as he got settled in the passenger seat.

“More?  You had one on the way to my Mother’s and another while we were at her house.  Maybe we should have water or something with less sugar?”

“Sean, your babies happen to like orange juice.  So does your husband.”  Nick began to pout.

Sean had learned that when Nick employed that pout and those eyes, he usually gave in.  “Very well.  If the babies _and_ my husband desire orange juice, we’ll stop on the way to the Spice Shop.”

“Oh!  Peanut wants a brownie!  Jellybean wants a pickle!  That’ll go perfect with the orange juice!”

 

     

 

Sean tried not to grimace at the thought of orange juice, brownie, and pickle as a mid-morning snack, but he knew better than to question Nick’s cravings.  That was a lesson he’d learned the hard way.  He did not want to end up with a teary, sobbing husband again over weird food preferences. After stopping for Nick’s requested snacks, Sean pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the Spice Shop.

“I wonder if Rosalee has felt Saugling, Puerulus and Mladenets move yet?  Probably not since the triplets are several weeks younger than Peanut and Jellybean.”  Nick pondered as he enjoyed his pickle and brownie.  Maybe he should ask someone to make brownies with pickles **in** them – oh how good would that be?!?

“Saugling, Puerulus and Mladenets?  Monroe and Rosalee nicknamed their triplets with the term for infant in German, Latin and Russian?”

Nick laughed.  “No!  I did!  Monroe said their babies didn’t need nicknames.  How absurd is that?  I felt bad that our twins have nicknames until we decide on their actual full names, but our new nieces or nephews didn’t.  Rosalee approves of the nicknames!  I’m so going to get everyone calling them that so Monroe will get on board with it.”

“You’re a brave man Nicholas Burkhardt-Renard.”  Sean said, shaking his head.

“What?  Monroe will come around.  He usually does.”  Nick said as he alternated dunking his brownie and his pickle in his orange juice.  Delicious! 

 

 

“Of course, love.”  Sean had to admit that, while the pickle and brownie with orange juice was weird to his non pregnant self, it didn’t turn his stomach like the cherry cheesecake that Nick poured BBQ sauce and peanut butter syrup on last week.

“It’s going to be so great that all of our kids will be able to grow up together!  No lonely or isolated childhoods for any of them!”

“Our babies will definitely be very loved and surrounded by family and friends,”  Sean agreed.

“OH!!!!”  Nick exclaimed suddenly, causing Sean to swerve and correct quickly to avoid hitting the car in the next lane. 

“What’s wrong Nick??”

Nick looked up from where his hand was resting on his bump to give Sean a puzzled expression. “Nothing is wrong, why do you ask?”

“You yelled OH…”

“The babies were kicking again!  I was right!  They **love** the orange juice, pickle, and brownie snack!  Feeling Peanut and Jellybean move is my new favorite part of being pregnant!  The whole thing has been great, though!  After they are born in September, I wonder how long we have to wait before we can start trying to get pregnant again?  A few months maybe?  I hope we have triplets next time!”

Sean paled slightly at the thought of five or more very young children at the same time.  “Nick, amoureux, maybe we should wait until after the twins are born to start planning any future additions to our family?  Remember that once Jellybean and Peanut are here you’ll have a baby for each arm wanting attention and care.”

 

 

“True, but if I’m holding both babies, you will have two arms free.  Even more reason to get pregnant again with twins or triplets!”

Sean tried to remain calm and reason with Nick.  “Remember how my Mother mentioned all that goes into caring for babies aside from cuddles?”  He passed through two city blocks without Nick saying anything, so Sean looked over at his husband as he stopped at the red light.  Nick was pouting and drinking his orange juice that looked like it had bits of brownie floating in it.  “Nick?  Love, what’s wrong?”

“Jellybean and Peanut are going to be absolute angels!  I know this!  I am confident we can handle them and still have a few more!”

“I do not doubt that our twins will be absolute angels, but they will also be absolute angels who poop and cry and puke…”

“I’m sure even their poop and puke will be adorable…”  Nick said, finishing off the rest of his orange juice and pickle.

Sean wondered if he should get Nick to agree to be the one dealing with all of said adorable poop and puke.  “Let’s wait until after the twins have arrived, you’ve recovered from this pregnancy, and we’ve settled into a routine before we start adding to our family?”

“That wasn’t a no, so, ok!”  Nick said, leaning over to kiss Sean’s cheek.

Sean breathed a quiet sigh of relief.  He already knew he would give Nick whatever he wanted, even adding another set of twins or triplets to their family in the very near future.  He loved his husband more than he thought it was possible to love someone.  He knew they both wanted their children to have the childhoods neither of them had.  As long as his family was safe and happy, Sean was content.

Sean pulled up behind the Spice Shop.  They’d decided to go in the back door to avoid disrupting any customer’s Rosalee may be working with. Sean exited the Tahoe and walked around to open Nick’s door.  He held his hand out, which Nick took and slid out of the seat.  Nick pulled Sean closer and gently kissed his lips.  Sean’s free hand automatically went to rest on Nicks bump as he deepened Nick’s kiss.  He was greeted by one of his twins kicking out to say hello.

 

 

“Oh good!  They are moving again!  Let’s get inside so Peanut and Jellybean can say hi to their godparents!”

 

*

 

Rosalee heard the back door open and about half a minute later Nick and Sean appeared in the backroom of the Spice Shop where she was putting away some stock they’d received earlier in the day.  “Hey guys!  Monroe will be back in just a minute.  He’s finishing up with a customer and then he’ll put the closed sign up for a bit.”  She said, smiling as she walked over to hug Nick.

“Good!  We have something exciting to show you!”  Nick said, sitting down on one of the stools.

Sean stood behind him and began rubbing circles on his lower back, where he knew Nick had been experiencing some pain if he was on his feet too long.  Nick sighed and leaned back into his husband’s touch.  He would never get tired of feeling Sean’s hands on his body!

“So you said!  I’m very curious to find out what you wanted to show us.”

“Well, you don’t need to be curious any longer, because I’m here so they can show us,”  Monroe said, walking into the backroom and walking over to kiss his wife.

Nick slid off the stool and walked over to where his friends were standing.  The brownie and orange juice must have been kicking in, as Jellybean and Peanut were really starting to move around.  He knew they’d enjoyed the snack just as much as he had, even if that particular combination of foods had caused his husband to scowl.  Oh Sean thought he’d hid it, but Nick noticed.  Just as well.  He didn’t know what he was missing and it left more for Nick and the twins to enjoy! 

 

 

Nick reached out and took one of Rosalee’s and one of Monroe’s hands and placed them on his bump.  Monroe looked slightly uncomfortable, but as soon as the twins started moving both his friends looked up in awe.

Rosalee used her free arm to give Nick a hug while her other one remained on his bump as the babies continued to move.  “Oh Nick!  This is amazing!!  The twins are starting to move!  When did it first happen?  Where were you?  Was Sean with you?  You have to be sure to write it in their baby books!”

“It started this morning when Hank and I were on the way to a crime scene.  I might have freaked him out a bit because I was so excited, but I wanted Sean to be the first to know Peanut and Jellybean were moving.  Hank rushed us to where Sean was meeting with the Wesen council.”

 “That’s very exciting buddy!  Congrats on moving babies,”  Monroe said, smiling at his friend.

 “This calls for a snack to celebrate!  Who all wants some apple juice, strawberry pie, and spicy wings?”  Rosalee asked as she walked over towards the refrigerator Monroe had installed in the backroom.

“Ooooo, that sounds yummy!  I had some pickle and brownie with my orange juice on the way over, but I’m sure Peanut and Jellybean would like another snack.”

Monroe exchanged slightly horrified glances with Sean.  “I’m still full from breakfast.  How about I go reopen the shop?  You and Nick can chat while you enjoy your snack.” 

Rosalee nodded at her husband as he and Sean walked out to the front of the Spice Shop, while she worked to set out their snack. Once she’d made two plates she joined nick on the futon they’d added to the backroom.  “So, does Sean try to hide how grossed out he is by your snack choices like Monroe does?”

 

 

Nick laughed as he dipped his spicy wing in the strawberry filling of the pie.  “Oh yea!  The first time he tried to dissuade my choice it kinda upset me and I cried, but now I just laugh to myself.”

Rosalee patted Nick’s leg.  “Oh honey, he’s not doing it to be mean.  They just don’t understand that these babies and all the extra hormones make us crave crazy things!”

“Yea, I know.  These hormones are crazy, huh?”

“Probably even more so for you, since you’ve not had any of them before.”

“I wouldn’t trade it for anything though, Rosalee!  This morning I woke up to Sean talking to Jellybean and Peanut!  And then feeling them move for the first time was amazing!”

Rosalee leaned over to hug Nick.  “That is so amazing, Nick!  I just know you’ll both be such special and wonderful fathers to my godson and goddaughter!” 

Nick hugged her back and smiled.  “Thanks for the wonderful snack, Rosalee.  I’m gonna have to remember the apple juice, strawberry pie, and spicy wings combo cause it was so good.  I should go get Sean so we can find Addie.  I know she’ll love feeling her niece and nephew move.”

 

 

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt @TolieAwake


	5. Grimming and Lunch Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick debates the merits of using certain Grimm weapons on a shifty Lausenschlange. Peanut and Jellybean insist on more snacks before saying hello to Auntie Addie and Uncle Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.

Nick: Addie!!!!!!!

Nick: Hexen Beauty Bestie!!!!!!!

Adalind: Hey, Sweetie :)

Nick: are you at work or the courthouse right now?

Nick: hopefully you’re not meeting with your conceited rude assbutt boss *scowl*

Nick: seeing that arrogant annoying man this morning was not how anyone should start their day

Nick: I should have Grimmed at him…

Nick: oooohhhh or brought my kanabo and doppelarmburst along this morning!

 

 

Nick: OH! OH! the castration blade!

 

 

Adalind: LOL

Adalind: Yes, I’m well aware of your dislike of Harrison Berman. He’s a typical Lausenschlange.

Adalind: I’m not sure I should laugh as this only encourages your “Grimming” on poor unsuspecting Wesen, but Berman might just deserve it.

Adalind: Wait! Why did you see Harrison Berman this morning? Did a case bring you to my office and you didn’t say hi?? *insert Nick worthy pout*

Nick: uh…can’t say…gotta show you something first!

Adalind: Ok…to answer your original question - I’m in my office, but I’m about to head out to meet Hank at Petite Provence for lunch. Is everything ok? I thought you and Hank caught a case this morning at the old Donovan house?

Nick: all is GOOD!! I was working but then the GOOD came up. Now I’m with Sean. We’ll see you in about 15 minutes at Petite Provence!

Adalind: Nick, Sweetie, my lunch at Petite Provence is sort of meant to be a date with Hank…

Nick: we will be quick! Don’t you wanna say hi to Peanut and Jellybean?? Your niece and nephew miiiissssss you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Adalind: Oh now you’re just not playing fair, Mister! Of course I want to say hi to Peanut and Jellybean.

Nick: yay!!!!! See you soon!!!!

 

 

*

 

 

Nick and Rosalee walked back out to the front of the Spice Shop where Monroe was waiting on a customer while Sean leaned against the doorway to the basement.

 

“Did you enjoy your snack, Nick?” Sean asked as he joined Nick near the front door.

 

“It was amazing!!” Nick said, leaning up for a kiss before taking Sean’s hand. “We should go see Addie and Hank! They are meeting for lunch at Petite Provence. I told her we’d stop by and see her!”

 

“Nick, if they are on a date, maybe we should wait until later to see Adalind and Hank…”

 

“Nonsense!! Addie wants to see her niece and nephew very much! She’ll be sooo excited to feel them say hello!!” Nick smiled brightly as he started to pull Sean towards the door. “Bye Rosalee! Bye Monroe!”

 

Once Nick was settled in the passenger seat he picked up his orange juice. Discovering that it was empty he growled, startling Sean who was just getting into the Tahoe. “What’s wrong, Love?”

 

“No more orange juice,” Nick said, pouting. “Peanut and Jellybean are thirsty after the spicy wings.”

 

“How about a nice ice cold water? Mother mentioned that the babies will like that as much as orange juice.”

 

“Maybe they would enjoy that. Ok! We can stop at the convenience store that is three blocks over from the Spice Shop. Jellybean and Peanut are making another visit to a bathroom a necessary stop, anyhow.”

 

“I’ll get some bottles of water while you are taking care of that more pressing need, Love.” Sean said, pulling into the parking lot of the convenience store.

 

“Oh! Oh!” Nick said as he exited the car. “We should really start calling our babies Elizabeth and Reed instead of Peanut and Jellybean, shouldn’t we?”

 

“We can, or do we want to wait to tell everyone the names we’ve decided on when we’ve selected middle names as well?”

 

“Good question, Sean! Maybe we should wait!” Nick reached down and rubbed his belly.

 

“Looks like you’re Peanut and Jellybean for a bit longer, guys. Oh! I think they liked that! They both kicked! Hey…maybe Peanut and Jellybean could be their middle names?”

 

“No, I love you very much Nick, but no. We can’t name our children Reed Peanut and Elizabeth Jellybean.”

 

“Ok, well when you say it like that maybe it’s not such a great idea…”

 

“We still have a few more months to decide on middle names that will be just as special as Reed and Elizabeth.”

 

Nick nodded his agreement as they entered the convenience store. Sean gave Nick a quick kiss on his cheek before he headed towards the cooler with the bottled water and Nick made his way quickly for the restrooms at the back of the store. Sean located the bottled water, paid, and headed back outside to the Tahoe.

 

While he waited for Nick to return, Sean checked his email on his phone. Once he’d taken care of the more urgent emails that needed his attention, Sean glanced at the time and realized that Nick has been inside for almost fifteen minutes. Concerned that something might be wrong, Sean got out of the Tahoe and went back inside the convenience store. Once inside, Sean quickly figured out why his husband had not come back outside yet. He was standing in the snack aisle.

 

Sean walked up to his (apparently hungry again) husband and placed a hand on his back to get his attention. “I wondered where you were. Are you looking for something, love?”

 

 

 

 

Nick leaned back into the touch of Sean’s hand on his back before turning around and kissing him. “While we were here I thought I would get some snacks for later this afternoon. I’m sure Peanut will want something salty and Jellybean will want something sweet to snack on after lunch!”

 

“Did you decide what you and our babies want, or do you need more time?”

 

Nick picked up a cup of pineapple pieces and a bag of smoky jalapeño cashews. “Nope! We decided. Let’s go pay, so Peanut and Jellybean can go say hi to their Auntie!”

 

Nick he rubbed his stomach as he got settled in the passenger seat again. “I wonder what lunch specials Petite Provence has today? Their Monte Cristo is sounding pretty good right now. Maybe after Peanut and Jellybean say hello to Auntie Addie and Uncle Hank we can have lunch?”

 

Sean momentarily debated how wise it would be to mention the multiple glasses of orange juice, chocolate ice cream, lettuce, carrots, pickles, stringy cheese, popcorn, brownie, more pickles, strawberry pie, apple juice, and spicy wings that his husband had already eaten since a breakfast of waffles, scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, coffee cake, and english muffins that morning. Not to mention the pineapple and cashews he'd just bought for 'later'.  Deciding to go the safe route he replied, “If you’re ready for lunch, I’m sure we can get a table at Petite Provence or if someplace else sounds better we’ll do that.”

 

Sean was rewarded with a bright smile and a kiss. “You take such good care of us Sean! Actually, some beef fried rice, sweet and sour chicken, dumplings, and shrimp egg rolls from Dragonwell Bistro over on First Avenue sounds so good. Oh! Also some pork lo mein!”

 

“Dragonwell Bistro does sound good, Love. We’ll go there after we see Adalind and Hank.”

 

“I’m so happy that Peanut and Jellybean have moved from making Daddy sick to just making me hungry. Crime scene smells were definitely not pleasant thanks to morning sickness. Which is such a lie! That craziness lasted **way** past morning most days.”

 

“I am very thankful that part of the pregnancy seems to be passing. I hated seeing you feel so unwell.”

 

“You’ve been the bestest husband ever!"  Nick exclaimed before he felt tears prick his eyes.  "Not crying. Nope!”

 

Sean leaned over after pulling into the parking lot and kissed Nick. “You’re the most amazing man, Nick. What you’re going through to grow our twins is just so wonderful!”

 

“I love being pregnant with our babies, Sean! Oh! Peanut and Jellybean must have heard us talking about them! They are awake again! We should go find Addie!”

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Hank walked into Petite Provence, which had become his and Adalind’s favorite spot for lunch dates. It was half way between her office and PPD. Not only was the location convenient, but the food and atmosphere were excellent for their lunch dates. “Good morning, Rachel!”

 

“Good morning, Detective Griffin! Are you meeting Ms. Schade for lunch today?” The young hostess asked, smiling at Hank.

 

“Yes, I am meeting Adalind. Could we get a table on the patio? It’s a nice morning outside, so I’m sure Adalind and I will enjoy the fresh air and people watching while we eat.”

 

“It is such a lovely Portland morning, isn’t it? Of course we have a patio table for our favorite couple! I’ll show you to a table and then I’ll bring Ms. Schade out when she gets here.”

 

“Thank you, Rachel.”

 

Hank was debating between the Provence Burger and the Chipotle Chicken Sandwich when Rachel came back to the table with Adalind. Hank stood up, kissed Adalind on the cheek, and pulled out her chair.

 

Adalind smiled at Hank as she sat down and gave Rachel her drink order. “How’s your day going so far, Hank?”

 

 

 

 

“It’s been…interesting.” Hank said, shaking his head.

 

“That Donovan case? Did you and Nick make any headway this morning?”

 

“Did I hear my name?” Hank and Adalind looked up to see Nick and Sean approaching their table.

 

“Hey, Sweetie.” Adalind said, smiling at Nick. “I was just getting ready to mention that Nick wanted to stop by to show me something,” she explained to Hank.

 

“I’m pretty sure I know what that something is,” Hank said, winking at his partner.

 

Adalind looked between Nick and Hank. “What trouble did you boys cause today for your poor overworked boss?”

 

Sean couldn’t help laughing at the insulted expressions that crossed both of his detective’s faces. “Detectives Griffin and Burkhardt-Renard have been very good employees today. Nick, why don’t you show Adalind?”

 

“Oh, yes!” Nick stepped closer to where Adalind was sitting, taking her hand and placing it on his bump.

 

Peanut and Jellybean started moving as soon as Adalind’s hand was on Nick’s stomach. Nick smiled. He’d known the babies would be excited to hear and feel their Auntie Addie!

 

“Nick!! My niece and nephew are moving! This is incredible!!” Adalind stood up and hugged Nick and then Sean. “I am so happy for you both! Hank, you have to feel the babies move!”

 

Nick’s eyes got wide as he realized he hadn’t let Hank feel Jellybean and Peanut move earlier at Union Pine. “Uh, Hank…I’m sorry I didn’t ask you to feel the babies move this morning after you were so wonderful getting me to Sean so fast so he could feel his twins moving for the first time.”

 

“No worries, man. You were very excited, which is understandable. Although I am man enough to admit that you freaked me out.”

 

Nick blushed. “Sorry, partner. I was just so surprised and needed to get to Sean.” Nick stepped to the other side of the table beside Hank. “Peanut and Jellybean are still moving around. Do… do you want to…maybe…feel your nephew and niece move?”

 

Hank smiled at his partner and moved his hand to rest on Nick’s bump. “Adalind is right! That is incredible. Congrats, Nick! Congrats, Captain, er, Sean.”

 

“Thank you, Hank. Nick and I are very excited for this next milestone in the twins’ lives.” Sean turned to Nick, who was smiling down at his bump, rubbing it. “Nick, maybe we should let Adalind and Hank get back to their lunch. We can head over to Dragonwell Bistro for our lunch, Love.”

 

“Oh, yes! Peanut and Jellybean are hungry again!” Nick hugged Addie again, before taking Sean’s hand as they walked back to the Tahoe. He twined their fingers together, smiling up at the other father of his children.

 

 

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt @TolieAwake


	6. Desk Duty and Hundjägers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick locates his Mother and insists on interrupting some Grimm business to show her something very exciting. Sean cautiously broaches the subject of desk duty with Nick. Several Hundjägers make the unfortunate mistake of attempting to take on two Grimms and a Royal-Zauberbiest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.

After lunch, and studiously pretending he couldn’t tell his husband was rather surprised by the amount of food he’d been able to eat, Nick pulled out his phone. Now that his babies were no longer demanding to be fed, it was time to let more of their family know their precious little ones were kicking.

 

Nick: Mom!!

 

Taking a sip of his water – Sean had gently suggested sticking to water for now – Nick waited for her reply.

 

Nick: MOM!!

 

Still nothing.

 

Sighing, Nick frowned down at his phone as he and Sean left the restaurant.

 

Next to him, Sean chuckled lightly. “It hasn’t been that long,” his husband said, gently guiding Nick around to the passenger-side door of his Tahoe. “Perhaps she’s busy with something at the moment and has yet to even see your texts.”

 

Pouting, Nick allowed his husband to help into him into the car. “Maybe,” he agreed, biting his lower lip.

 

Well, if that was the case, Nick was just going to have to interrupt her – the news of her grandchildren’s kicking was surely far more important than anything else she could be doing.

 

So Nick rang her.

 

The phone rang for a few, long moments, before Kelly picked up, her voice sounding a little breathless as she spoke. “Nick?” she asked.

 

 

“Hey, mom!” Nick replied happily, pout leaving his face for a brilliant smile.

 

There was a soft grunt, the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

 

“Is everything all right?” Kelly asked.

 

“Everything is GOOD!” Nick replied happily. “In fact, it’s so good that we’re going to come see you.”

 

There was a pause, Nick thought maybe he heard a snarl.

 

“I’m not entirely sure coming to visit me right now would be a good idea,” Kelly replied, but Nick waved her concerns away, even though she couldn’t see him.

 

“It’ll be fine,” he replied. “Besides, I’m sure you’ll have dealt with whoever that is by the time Sean and I get there.”

 

“Nick -”

 

“Just tell me where you are? Please?” He pouted, pulling out his puppy-dog-eyes as well. He knew she couldn’t see them, but hoped that their presence would bleed through into his voice.

 

Kelly sighed.

 

“I’m down near the waterfront,” Kelly replied, “the industrial area.”

 

“Oh, I know the place!” Nick replied happily. “Which warehouse?”

 

“Nick -”

 

“Please, mom? I really, really, really need to show you something!”

 

There was another grunt. A hiss.

 

The sound of something hard thudding into a person.

 

“I’ll a little busy right now, Nicholas,” Kelly replied. “And I hardly think this kind of business is what you should be walking into considering your condition.”

 

Nick rolled his eyes. “I’ll be fine,” he said, “you’ll be there. And Sean. Besides – I’m a Grimm. I know how to look after myself.”

 

“I’m sure you do,” Kelly agreed easily, “but that doesn’t mean you should go putting yourself, or your babies, in danger.”

 

There was a snarl. A rather loud _thud_.

 

Kelly’s voice, when she next spoke, was rather pleased, suggesting she’d won. “Now, why don’t we agree to meet somewhere else a little later? And you can show me then?”

 

“I might not be able to show you then,” Nick replied, still pouting. Then he brightened. “What about the blue warehouse?” he asked.

 

“The what?”

 

“The big blue warehouse? It’s on the edge of the industrial section – abandoned, but a lot nicer than most of the others. We could meet there? You should be able to get there about the same time Sean and I do!”

 

There was a pause. Nick guessed his mother was looking around herself. She sighed. “Very well,” she agreed, “but you be careful!”

 

“We will!” Nick eagerly agreed, quickly hanging up before she could change her mind. He turned to Sean, “the big, blue warehouse!” he said.

 

Sean raised an eyebrow – he’d only heard one side of the conversation, and so considered asking for some more clarification as to where they were meeting his husband’s mother, and why – but Nick’s eager delight at the thought had Sean simply turning the car on instead. The things he did to keep his husband happy.

 

 

*

 

 

Despite his capitulation, Sean guessed that Nick’s conversation with his mother had been as long as it was due to the fact that Kelly Burkhardt had been in engaging in some… Grimm business. Which brought up something else he’d been thinking of for a while. Perhaps it was time to broach the subject with his husband?

 

“Nick,” he began.

 

“Yep?” Nick asked, turning to face his husband with a grin. He had one hand on the curve of his stomach, the other holding his water bottle as he sipped slowly from it.

 

“Now that our children are getting bigger -”

 

“They are, aren’t they?” Nick declared happily, giving his husband a broad grin. “Wait until you see the fruit I have for you next week!”

 

Sean smiled softly. “Well,” he said, “as they’re getting bigger, and starting to move around,” that got an even bigger smile from Nick and a happy hum, “perhaps it’s time we started to think about moving you to desk duty.”

 

Nick froze, drink bottle halfway to his mouth. He turned wide-eyes towards his husband. “Desk duty?” he squeaked out.

 

Sean nodded.

 

“But, but, but...” Nick began, words stumbling over themselves. He didn’t want to be stuck on desk duty! Desk duty was boring! Not to mention, who would look after Hank if Nick was stuck on desk duty? “I need to look after Hank!” he blurted out.

 

Sean shot him a look, before returning his attention to the road. “You do know that Hank was Detective for years before you became his partner, right?” he asked lightly.

 

 

Nick scowled. “But he’s in more danger, now,” he replied. “What with wesen sometimes going after him. He needs me there so I can tell him who’s who and who to watch out for!”

 

“Which is actually part of why I’d like you to move to desk duty.”

 

“But it’s boring!”

 

Sean chuckled. “Yes,” he said, “I’m well aware of your thoughts on the matter. That, however, doesn’t mean it’s a bad idea. You would still be able to help with cases, you’d simply be doing so from the safety of your desk. At the precinct.” He added the last just in case his husband had any ideas of moving his desk somewhere else – he wouldn’t put it past him.

 

Nick pouted. “I can still run and fight and stuff,” he said.

 

“I’m sure you can,” Sean agreed easily. “But just because you can doesn’t mean you should be doing those things.”

 

Folding his arms, Nick sank down in his seat. “I hate desk duty,” he said petulantly.

 

 

“Will you consider it? Please? For me?”

 

Nick sighed – his husband certainly knew just how to ask for things in order to make Nick consider them. “I suppose I can consider it,” he mumbled out.

 

Sean smiled. “Good,” he replied. Reaching over, he rested his hand on Nick’s knee, giving a soft squeeze. “I only ask because I’m worry about you and our children.”

 

Nick scowled. “I can look after myself!” He pushed himself upright, turning to glare at his husband.

 

_Oops,_ Sean thought, _perhaps he shouldn’t have added that last bit_.

 

“I know you can,” he agreed. “But, you also have our babies to think of now.”

 

“Are you saying I haven’t been thinking about them?” Nick demanded.

 

“Of course not,” Sean hurried to assure him. “I know you think of them all the time, and are fiercely protective of them.”

 

Sniffing, Nick settled back a bit, mollified by those words.

 

“However,” Sean continued, “as they get bigger, it gets harder for you to protect them as easily. And, while I know you will do everything you can to protect them, this is part my trying to protect them. By asking you to stay where there is less danger and where we both can protect our babies.”

 

Nick frowned. “I suppose it would be weird if you started coming along on all our cases,” he said.

 

“It would,” Sean agreed. “And then my paperwork would pile up so high you’d never see me in the evenings.”

 

Nick pouted. “I like seeing you in the evenings,” he said, “ _all_ of you.”

 

Sean smiled, though he tried to hide it in case his husband took it the wrong way. “Will you let me also protect our children?” he asked, “by moving my husband to desk duty?”

 

Nick sighed.

 

“At least think about it,” Sean cut in quickly, not wanting Nick to dismiss it too quickly.

 

“Fine,” Nick agreed.

 

Then he jumped, grinning brilliantly.

 

“Are we almost there?” he asked, “Peanut and Jellybean just decided to wake up!”

 

 

 

*

 

 

Sean pulled up outside the large, blue warehouse, frowning as he glanced around them. He wasn’t entirely happy about bringing his husband to part of Portland – especially not his pregnant husband – but the area appeared safe enough for the moment.

 

Stepping out of the car, Sean listened carefully, but he couldn’t hear anything.

 

 

A dark figure peeled away from some shadows near the wall of the warehouse, moving towards them.

 

“Mom!” Nick cried, scrambling out of the car and hurrying towards her.

 

Kelly smiled at him. “Nicky,” she replied, bringing him in for a quick hug. “Now, what was so important that you had to come see me straight away and couldn’t wait even a little bit?” she asked.

 

Grinning, Nick stepped backwards.

 

There was a snarl.

 

 

Spinning, Sean saw a hundjager headed towards them, face contorted in a snarl. Immediately, he stepped forward, Kelly doing the same thing, both placing themselves between Nick and the threat.

 

Rolling his eyes, Nick glanced around himself. Spotting a piece of metal pipe, he bent over, picking it up and hefting it in his hands. It was about the same size and weight as his kanabo.

 

Woging, Sean growled – a sound that had Nick sighing happily – drawing back his fist, Sean firmly planted it in the hundjager’s face. There was a crunching sound, the hundjager falling away.

 

Following up, Kelly tossed the man into the side of the warehouse, where he struck heavily before falling to the ground and lying still.

 

Nick pouted. He hadn’t even had a chance to use his make-shift kanabo! But still, his husband’s woge and growl was _sexy!_

****

“My apologies,” Kelly said with a frown, though she was looking at Sean, rather than Nick. “I had believed the hundjager I was tracking to be working alone.”

 

Sean inclined his head. He knew his husband’s mother was just as interested as he was in keeping his husband and their babies alive and safe.

 

There was another snarl.

 

Nick whooped in delight. Maybe he’d get to use his make-shift kanabo after all! And if not – he eyed the way his husband and mother moved protectively in front of him – at least he’d get to watch Sean being all sexy protective!

 

Suppressing a groan at his husband’s whoop, Sean turned to face the approaching hundjagers – there were five, spreading out as they approached in an attempt to try and surround their group.

 

 

“I,” Sean declared clearly, glaring fiercely at them, “am _not_ in the mood! Leave. Or die.” It wasn’t his most eloquent speech, but he figured it got the message across. Besides, considering the way fear for his husband and babies was hammering at him, he was glad it was even semi-coherent.

 

The hundjagers raced forward.

 

Growling, Sean met them easily – taking on two at once. As he did so, he saw more appearing out of the corner of his eye – to their side, where Nick was not as protected.

 

Tossing one hundjager into another, Kelly kicked out at another, pushing them back from her son.

 

Seeing the new lot of approaching hundjagers, Nick grinned, adjusting his grip on his pipe.

 

One of them sniffed, before laughing harshly. “A _pregnant_ Grimm?” he asked. “I’ll enjoy tearing the child from your belly.”

 

Nick saw red.

 

He swung – hard.

 

A hundjager fell, skull caved in.

 

“Don’t!” Nick snapped, pipe slamming into another’s back – breaking it.

 

“Talk!” A side-step and backwards thrust that smashed into another’s windpipe – crushing it.

 

“About!” A sickening crack as Nick’s next strike snapped a hundjager’s leg in two, pushing him towards Sean.

 

“My!” A full-on blow to the face, driving shards of nose cartilage up into another’s brain.

 

“Children!” A hard swing that drove the breath from two at once, shoving them into Kelly’s path.

 

“That!” He twirled his pipe, creating a momentum before thrusting into another’s chest. There was a gurgle, breath released as the hundjager’s lungs caved in.

 

“Way!”

 

There was a growl behind Nick.

 

He stepped to the side, leaving the path to the final standing hundjager – the one who’d spoken – free. Sean stalked forward, entire body radiating fury. “ _Our_ children!” he growled, before reaching out and snapping the last hundjager’s neck.

 

Looking around himself, Nick grinned happily. He wasn’t out of breath at all, and the ground was littered with the bodies of those who wanted to do his children harm.

 

Beside him, Kelly was scowling fiercely. “I had no idea there were so many of them around,” she declared.

 

Nick shrugged. “It’s okay,” he said. “We dealt with them.”

 

“It is _not_ okay!” Sean declared. He spun on his husband, pushing into his space as he backed him up towards the relative safety of the car. “You could have been hurt!”

 

Sean’s woge was still evident, a kind of fierce violence shining in his eyes. Nick shivered in delight. Feeling his back press against the side of the car, Nick stretched up, looking into his husband’s eyes. “You’re so sexy,” he muttered, before pulling Sean down into a kiss.

 

Their kiss was fierce, yet gentle. Forceful and considerate all at once. Moaning, Nick opened his mouth, allowing his husband’s tongue entrance.

 

Kelly cleared her throat.

 

Slowly the two men pulled apart.

 

Turning to her, blinking, Nick grinned. “Mom!” he declared. Stepping around Sean, who growled lightly, following watchfully after him, Nick moved over to her.

 

“Nick -” she began.

 

“Look!” Grabbing her hand, Nick placed it on his stomach, where Peanut and Jellybean were moving energetically, little kicks striking out at his stomach. He was sure his children were going to be awesome fighters once they were born!

 

Eyes widening, Kelly smiled as she rested her hand on his stomach. “I suppose this is what you wanted to show me?” she asked, softly.

 

“Yep,” Nick agreed, nodding happily. “Isn’t it awesome?!”

 

“It’s wonderful,” Kelly agreed, giving him a light hug, before returning her hand to his stomach. Slowly the babies’ kicking slowed.

 

 

Sighing happily, Nick glanced back towards Sean. “And now,” he said, voice slightly dreamy. “I need to make out with my gorgeous, sexy husband! He’s _so_ hot!!”

 

Kelly chuckled lightly. “I take it you enjoyed his protectiveness.”

 

“Always,” Nick agreed. “And his growl!” he hummed happily, moving forward to wrap his arms around Sean once more.

 

Sighing, Sean let him, simply glad his husband, and their children, were okay.

 

 

To be continued…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram…say hi! @TolieAwake @TeamRenhardt


	7. Woged and Growly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick hopes to distract his sexy and gorgeous husband from dealing with the mess of dead hundjagers. Nick interrupts another lunch date so Peanut and Jellybean can say hello to an Aunt and Uncle. Sean and Nick encounter several more adversaries, which leads to a serious conversation for the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.

Kelly looked from where her son was standing with his arms wrapped around his husband’s neck, leisurely kissing him, to the warehouse floor that was littered with many dead hundjagers.  She hated to interrupt the sweet moment the couple was currently sharing, but plans needed to be made to deal with the bodies.  “Nicky?” 

“Nicky?”

Nick continued to kiss Sean, even as Sean opened his eyes when Kelly spoke. 

“Nick?”

“Nicholas?”  Sean tried to pull back, but Nick tightened his arms around his neck.

Kelly sighed and raised her voice.  “Nicholas David Burkhardt!”

Nick rolled his eyes as he stopped kissing his husband and looked over at his Mother.  “Whhhhattt?”  If Nick sounded a little whiny well, his Mother _had_ interrupted a **really** good kiss.

“We need to figure out what we’re going to do with all of these dead hundjagers.”

 

 

Nick sighed, leaning his head on Sean’s chest, and proceeded to pout.  “I know, Mom.  I wish the stupid hundjagers would clean their stupid selves up.  They are the ones who were stupid enough to try and attack us.”

Sean smirked as he kissed Nick’s head.  “That’s a whole lot of stupid, Love.”

Nick looked up and shot his husband a glare, but it lacked any real heat.  “Well, they are hundjagers; stupid is one of their trademarks.”

 

*

 

After promising Kelly that he would send someone to deal with the mess of dead hundjagers they’d created in the warehouse, Sean guided his handsy husband back to their Tahoe.  In the short distance from where they’d been standing talking to Kelly to the Tahoe parked just outside the warehouse, Nick managed to grab Sean’s butt, smack it, and then slide his hand into Sean’s pocket for some creative groping.

On reaching the car, Nick insisted on engaging in some passionate kissing that got the blood of both men simmering before he would step aside from in front of the passenger door.  Sean opened the door and helped a smiling Nick get settled before moving around to his side of the vehicle.

Once seated, Sean pulled out his phone to call Meisner in order to start the process of handling the warehouse issue.  Before he could pull up the contact in his phone, Nick shifting in his seat distracted him.  He looked over to see Nick attempting to kneel in his seat.  Raising his eyebrows, Sean inquired   “Nick, Love, what are you doing?

Nick finally managed to get onto his knees in the seat before answering.  “As I told my Mother…I need to make out with my sexy, gorgeous husband.  I get so incredibly turned on when you’re woged and protective and growly!  Especially the woged and growly parts.  It would only be better if you’d been woged, growly, and nekkid!”

As much as Sean loved having an eagerly passionate husband ready to be intimate, an industrial complex was not an ideal location for making out or any other plans Nick may have in mind.  While Sean knew the area was not patrolled by his officers often during a typical eight hour shift, it would be their luck to have a patrol come by.

Sean took Nick’s face in his hands and gently kissed him.  “That is a rather tempting suggestion, but maybe we should save that for tonight once we’re home from Saint Patrick’s Day dinner at Patty’s?  I should call Meisner to get someone to the warehouse to take care of those hundjagers.”

Nick sighed and kissed Sean.  “Probably a good idea.  We don’t want any patrols or citizens stumbling across the bodies.  You call Meisner.  I’m gonna see where Wu is. We don’t want any Wu snark tomorrow because he found out we left him out of feeling Jellybean and Peanut moving.”

 

*

 

“Good afternoon, Sean.  I unfortunately haven’t been able to gather much of the Intel you requested. My contacts are still working to locate the information.”

 

 

“Good afternoon, Meisner.  I’m not calling about that.  I need to have you send someone discrete to deal with several hundjagers down in the waterfront industrial area near the back of the complex.  It’s a blue warehouse.”

 

 

“I know the area.  Are these dead or living hundjagers.”

“All of them are dead.  They made the mistake of crossing Nick, his mother, and myself.”

“A grave miscalculation, no doubt.  I’m not sure which is more intimidating, Kelly Burkhardt or her son.  No offense.”

“None taken.  Let’s just say several learned how unwise it is to threaten the children of a Grimm.”

“Do you want the bodies disposed of or sent back to Vienna?”

“Now is not the time to make waves with my family.  Unless there are further issues, I’m likely to believe this attack was meant for Kelly, not Nick or I.”

“Very well.  Consider the issue taken care of.”

“Thank you, Meisner.”

 

*

 

Nick:  Wu!! 

Nick:  how goes the Donovan investigation?? 

Nick:  are you keeping Hank in line while I’m out today?

Wu:  Someone has to while you’re slacking…

Nick:  not slacking

Nick: it’s been kinda busy since Hank dropped me off at union pine

Wu:  Aaahhh, so what exactly are you and the Captain up too?

Wu:  Wait!!  Don’t answer that!!  I’m fresh outta bleach to wash my mind

Nick:  rude!! >:(

Nick:  I was going to see where you were because we have something to show you that I know you will like

Nick:  then you got all rude and judgey…

Wu:  Alicia says I need to apologize for upsetting you, so…sorry man.

Nick:  OH!!!  You're with Alicia?!?  YAY!!!  Where are you guys?

Wu:  We’re having a late lunch at Lardo on Hawthorne. 

Nick:  YUM!!!!  Now I want one of their pdx reuben sandwiches.  Sean and I will stop by in about five minutes.  We are pretty close now

 

*

 

Wu looked up from his Pork Meatball Banh Mi when he heard Nick call his and Alicia’s names.  He saw his Captain and the Detective approaching their table.  “Hey guys.  You weren’t kidding when you said you were close by.”

Nick nodded, grabbing Sean’s hand and pulling his husband closer to where Wu and Alicia were sitting.  “Yep!  We were over in the waterfront industrial area helping my Mom deal with some unruly hundjagers, so we were pretty close when I texted you.”

“Dealing with hundjagers?  Is that something you should be doing, Nick?  Ya know…now that you’re getting…bigger?”

Alicia lightly slapped Wu’s arm.  “Drew!  You can’t say that!”

Wu gave his girlfriend a confused expression.  “What?” 

Alicia shook her head and turned to smile at Nick.  “What I’m _sure_ Drew meant to say was, is it safe for you to be getting physical with criminals now that the babies are getting bigger?”

“Oh, it wasn’t just me dealing with those hundjagers!  My Mom and Sean were there, too!  I thought I mentioned that?  Maybe not?  It was so exciting that Peanut and Jellybean liked Daddy and Papa being badass guys!”  Nick smiled up at Sean and a light blush colored Sean’s face as Nick kept talking.  “Sean got all protective and woged and then growled – it was so damn sexy!!” 

 

 

Sean cleared his throat as he rubbed Nick’s back.  “Nick, Love, why don’t you show Wu and Alicia our reason for disturbing their lunch?” 

“Oh!  Yes!”  Nick beamed as he reached out and grabbed one of Wu’s and one of Alicia’s hands.  He placed them on his bump, where Peanut and Jellybean started moving as if on cue.

“Nick, that is so exciting!”  Alicia said, smiling.  “Congrats to you both!  It makes it seem so much more real, doesn’t it?  When my nephew started moving, my sister said it became her most favorite part of pregnancy.”

“Congrats, indeed.  Very cool, Nick!  I’m guessing this was the reason you ditched Hank this morning on the way to the Donovan crime scene?  Babies moving are definitely more exciting than a crispy ghost hunter.”

“Thank you both.”  Sean said as he wrapped his arm around Nick’s waist.  “We should let you get back to your lunch.”

“Yep, and we need to find Trubel and Jules, so they can feel Peanut and Jellybean move!” Nick declared.

 

*

 

As they walked back out to their car, Sean slipped his hand away from Nick’s. His husband turned to pout up at him, but Sean simply shook his head with a smile.

“I know you, Love,” he said. “If I let you hold on, we won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.”

Nick continued to pout, but had to admit that Sean was right – he had been thinking of trying to get his husband to press him up against the side of the car once more and kiss him. It wasn’t his fault he had pregnancy hormones!

As they reached the car, the two men split up, Sean moving around to the driver’s side as Nick moved towards the passenger door. Reaching for the handle, Nick paused, hair pricking up on the back of his neck.

Spinning, he ducked, a scythe sweeping the air where his head had been moments before. The Reaper on the other end snarling at him.

 

 

“Nick!” Sean cried out – but there was an entire car between them.

Even as he ducked, Nick pulled out his gun, repeatedly firing from his crouched position, until his clip was empty. The Reaper shuddered as the shots impacted across his chest, staggered, then fell. Reaching forward, Nick snatched up the scythe, spinning it expertly around in his hands as he rose to his feet once more.

There were two more reapers approaching. Around them, people screamed, ducking for cover, and Nick could see a couple of uniforms further up the street, headed in their direction.

One of the reapers stepped forward. Nick struck out, firmly pushing their scythe out of the way and making the reaper stumble back a few steps with the force of his strike. Behind him, Sean slid _over_ the hood of the car, firing as he did so. The reaper fell.

Seeing that his husband had that one dealt with, Nick turned towards the final reaper. Features shifting into a snarling woge, anger radiating from him, the reaper rushed towards Nick.

Sean hissed, his husband too close to the reaper for him to take a shot.

Blocking the reaper’s strike with his ‘borrowed’ scythe, Nick grinned viciously. He was sure his eyes were black (which was something he’d never actually been able to see himself, but everyone assured him was perfectly badass), and he could feel his Grimm powers rising up to the surface, rushing over his skin.

He could hear everything around him. The whoosh in and out of Sean’s breath. The slight grinding of his husband’s teeth. The pounding footsteps approaching them. The panic of the people scattering away from the confrontation. Even the quickened beat of Sean’s heart.

Baring his teeth in a parody of a smile, Nick stared down the reaper.

“It’s best you just give it up,” he said.

“Never!” With a snarl, the reaper leapt forward.

 

 

Spinning, Nick kept himself as far away as he could while still swinging his scythe. The two scythe’s smacked together, Nick forcing the reaper backwards.

Hissing, the reaper tried to push back, only to find the pregnant Grimm’s strength more than a match for his. His scythe was knocked to the side, leaving him open.

Taking a step forward, Nick spun his scythe, slicing it neatly straight down the front of the reaper – splitting him open from neck to navel.

For a moment, the reaper froze, then his eyes widened, hands dropping his scythe as he reached for his spilling guts. Nick stepped backwards, giving Sean the space to finally take his shot. A shot that lodged itself dead center in the reaper’s forehead – killing him instantly.

Frowning, Sean stared around them – trying to see if there were any other reapers or hundjagers hanging around. He was beginning to think he should take his husband home and lock him where he couldn’t get near any more danger.

Pounding footsteps sounded, two uniforms skidding to a halt beside them. Nick glanced over. Both were wesen, he knew, and he’d worked with them before. The whole confrontation had taken less than a minute.

“Sir!” Officer Patty gasped out, staring at both of them. She had her gun drawn, eyeing the now-empty street around them carefully.

“Sergeant Wu is inside Lardo.  Please get him and then make contact with Detective Griffin.  They will handle this.”  Sean said nodded at Officer Patty before he turned to Nick.

“Car!” Sean snapped, snatching the scythe off his husband and thrusting it into Patty’s hands.

Nick blinked up at him. “Wha-”

“Car!” Sean repeated, pushing Nick back towards the passenger door. Swiftly, yet carefully, he manhandled his husband inside before hurrying over to the driver’s side. As soon as he was in, Sean started the car, quickly pulling away from the curb. He had no intention of letting his husband stay there in possible danger.

He clenched his jaw.

“Sean!” Nick complained, crossing his arms and pouting as he stared back at the two uniforms they’d left behind with the three bodies.

“You. Are. NOT. To. Put. Yourself. In. Danger.” Sean bit out.

Nick stared at him. “I wasn’t in any danger!” he protested.

A muscle in Sean’s jaw started to tick.

“And I used the scythe!” Nick insisted petulantly, “which means I wasn’t even close to them!”

“You are _pregnant!”_

“Wasn’t close to them!”

“They were trying to kill you!”

Nick snorted. “Well, they _failed_ there,” he said.

Sean’s teeth ground together. “You. Are. NOT. To. Put. Yourself. In. Danger.” He repeated.

“Wasn’t **in** danger,” Nick replied.

“What if you’d been cut?” Sean demanded. “What if they’d cut your abdomen? Hurt our children?”

Nick growled, Grimm aura pressing heavily out around him. “I wouldn’t let them!” he declared. “In case you’ve forgotten, I’m a Grimm! I can look after myself! And our children!”

“Just because you _can_ doesn’t mean you **should**!”

“Oh, so I should have just stood there and let them attack me?”

“NO! You should have moved back out of the way as soon as it was safe to do so, to allow _me_ to deal with them!”

“What? So you get to kill reapers, but I don’t?”

“I’m not the one carrying our children!”

There was silence in the car for a few moments, both men staring doggedly out the front windscreen.

Nick sighed, uncrossing his arms. “Sorry,” he said, “I didn’t mean to worry you. I just… I had to deal with them, _before_ they could do anything to hurt our children. I’ll try to remember to let you deal with things next time.”

Sean suppressed a growl at the thought of a next time. “I didn’t mean to imply you couldn’t look after yourself or our children,” he said. He paused – but felt his husband deserved the truth. “I have never been as frightened as I am at the thought of losing you or our children. Our lives are so wonderful right now – I’m terrified we’ll lose this happiness.”

Reaching over, Nick placed his hand on Sean’s knee, giving it a squeeze. “We won’t,” he said, voice firm. “We’ll make sure of it.”

 

 

 

To be continued…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram…say hi!


	8. Good Friends Are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets to enjoy more of woged and growly Sean. Trubel and Juliette amuse themselves debating why Nick’s no longer responding to their group texts. The group celebrates Saint Patrick’s Day at their favorite casual spot, Patty’s Bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.

Nick kept his hand on Sean’s knee as his husband drove them further from Lardo and the dead reapers.  It took Nick a few minutes to notice that Sean was not heading towards Juliette’s animal clinic.

“Uh, Sean?  You’re going the wrong way.  Juliette’s clinic is back towards the Pearl district,”  Nick pointed out, squeezing his knee.

“I’m aware of that, Love.”

“We need to go see her so she can feel the babies!  That reminds me; I need to text her and make sure she’s not in surgery or anything.  I guess if she is then we can go see Trubel.  Unless Trubel is at the clinic, too.  I know sometimes she helps Jules out.  It’s kinda cute!”

 

*

 

Nick:  JULES!!!

Nick:  TRUBS!!!

Trubel:  hey Nick, what’s up?

Nick:  where are you?

Juliette:  Hi Nick!

Nick:  same question for you, too

Juliette:  I’m at work for several more hours.  Are we still all planning to meet at Patty’s to celebrate Saint Patrick’s Day? I made sure Trubel was wearing green so no one could pinch her!

Trubel:  I’m helping Juliette out today since her receptionist called in sick

Trubel:  you failed to mention that YOU pinched me this morning before I could find something green to wear…

Nick:  yay! You guys are together!  Sean and I will be by soon!

Juliette:  Did you finally talk Sean into getting a puppy for Peanut and Jellybean??

Nick:  *pout* no… the babies SO want a puppy

 

 

Trubel:  why are you coming to an animal clinic if you don’t have a pet?

Juliette: LOL. That’s a good question.

Juliette:  Nick?

Juliette:  Nick?

Trubel:  maybe he dropped his phone in water… again

 

 

*

 

Sean usually enjoyed when Nick started rambling, but he was focused on getting his husband home.  He needed to make sure his husband and babies were unharmed from the fights and ensure they all knew HOW MUCH they meant to him.

“Trubel and Juliette can wait.  You’ve been in two fights in as many hours, Nick.  On the day our babies started moving, none the less!  I am taking you home where my Mother has warded against the types of attacks we faced today.  Where I know it is safe and free of hundjagers and reapers.”

“But I’m fine, Sean!  Not a scratch!  Totally good to go see Jules and Trubel!”

“No!”  Sean snarled out.  “ **I’m** your husband and **I’ve** decided that we’re going home where I can make sure for myself that you are **fine**.”

Nick sunk down in his seat, crossed his arms, and proceeded to pout.  “And _I_ am your husband, not a child to be bossed around.  If I say that I’m fine and unharmed, you need to believe me.  You know I wouldn’t lie about being injured, Sean.”

Sean growled and felt his woge coming to the surface.  “I am not treating you like a child, Nicholas.  I love you and our babies so very much.  I want to see for myself that you are unharmed.”

Despite Sean’s sweet words, Nick still continued to pout as they pulled into their garage.  Nick got out of the Tahoe and headed inside.  Sean sighed and quickly followed him.  Once both men were inside their home, Sean closed the door and moved to stand in front of Nick.

“Strip,” he growled out as his woge began to ripple once more.

Nick took in the sight before him, and in an instant went from pouting and sulky to eager and horny.  He’d waited all morning to add naked Sean to woged Sean and growling Sean.  Nick slowly took off his jacket, pulled his belt off, unbuttoned his jeans and oh so slowly began to pull his t-shirt up.

Any other time, Sean would have greatly enjoyed his husband’s strip tease, but right now he really needed to make sure Nick was OK.  He stepped forward and ripped the t-shirt open.

“Hey!”  Nick looked indignantly at his ruined t-shirt.  “That was my favorite shirt.  I was wearing it that morning Juliette sent you over to distract me with breakfast.  We had our first kiss that morning!”

“I.  Will.  Buy.  You.  Ten.  More.”  Sean growled out.  “But right now I want to make sure you’re OK.”

“Fine, but I also want to make sure you’re ok, Sean.  You were in the same fights I was today.  So…strip!!”

 

*

 

 

Nick flopped back on the couch.  “We should fight hundjagers and reapers more often if that is what happens afterwards!  I like inspecting every inch of you after you’ve thoroughly run your sexy hands over all of me!”  Nick smiled as Sean shifted to lie beside him and he rested his head on Sean’s chest.

“While I am happy to run my hands over every gorgeous inch of you anytime, Love, I’d prefer if we left the hundjagers and reapers out of that equation.”

“True, but I think Peanut and Jellybean got really excited that we were being all badass!  They are really moving now!”  Nick grabbed the hand Sean wasn’t currently using to stroke Nick’s hair and placed it on his bare stomach.  “See!  They are practicing their ninja moves in there!”

Sean stared down at where his hand was resting on Nick’s growing stomach, feeling his babies move beneath his hand.  This was what he’d always wanted, but never quite thought he deserved.  He leaned down and kissed his husband.  “I love you, Nick.”

“I love you!”  Nick deepened the kiss, sliding his hand up to rest on Sean’s neck.  His thoughts of a round two were quickly dashed when his stomach began grumbling.  Nick laughed.  “I guess the babies are ready for a snack after all that moving around.”

Sean kissed him again and then leant down to kiss his stomach.  “You stay here.  I will bring the three of you something to eat.  Any requests?”

“Some peaches and some stringy cheese!  Oh!  Some ranch for dipping!”  Nick sat up and grabbed a quilt to sit under while he waited for Sean to get their snack.  He’d heard his phone buzz quite a few times, so he figured he’d better make sure Hank or Wu weren’t trying to reach him.  However, when he opened his phone, he saw that it was texts from Juliette and Trubel that he’d missed.  In his…discussion…with Sean, he’d completely forgotten that he’d been texting them earlier.

 

*

Juliette:  It hasn't rained or snowed, so probably not - unless he dropped _another_ one in the toilet. lol

Juliette:  Sounds like he's probably with Sean...

Trubel: ugh! Then I don't want to know!

Juliette: Oh, but it's sweet!! Maybe they are out having lunch and buying things for the nursery!

Trubel: please. If they were out buying things, we'd be getting texts with photos attached. If Nick's stopped messaging...

Trubel: well, I don't think they're 'out' anywhere, if you know what I mean

Juliette: A little afternoon delight, huh *evil smile*

Trubel: don't want to know! Do NOT want to know!

Juliette: How do you think your new niece and nephew came to be? Hehe

Trubel: I try not to think about it

Trubel: you don't think he's actually in trouble, do you?

Juliette: I doubt it. I'm sure he's been distracted by Sean

Juliette: He'll probably be back soon to tell us all about it

Trubel: please no

Trubel: I have no desire to know just what it takes for him to be 'distracted'

Juliette: Pretty much just the sight of his six foot four inch royal Zauberbiest.

Trubel: don't I know it :(

Juliette: Particularly his butt… it's rather perfect if you ask Nick.

Trubel: should I be worried about how much you two are talking about his butt?

Juliette: LOL. No, Trubs! Yours is the only butt I enjoy admiring :)

Trubel: good!

Trubel: wait, you like my butt?

Juliette: Oh yes, very much!      

Trubel: you also have a nice rear end

 

 

*

 

Nick laughed to himself as he read the messages from his two friends.  They were so a couple!  Time to jump back into the conversation!

Nick: no ones ass is as sexy as Sean's!

Juliette: Thanks Trubs!!

Juliette:  Nicholas! Where have you been??

Trubel: thought you didn't want anyone else looking at his ass, Nick?

Nick: I don't, but everyone should know its damn fine

Trubel: ugh!

Trubel: but Jules is right - where have you been?

Trubel: do I need to cut anyone's head off?

Nick: no heads to cut off but Sean and I did deal with hundjagers and reapers

Trubel: none left for me to help with?

Nick: he insisted on taking me home and making sure I was ok

Trubel: great. thanks. don't need to know ANY more.

Juliette: Are you ok, Nick??

Nick: better than!

Nick: I got afternoon sexy times! And a snack!

Trubel: uh...good for you?

Juliette: I was right! Afternoon delight for Nick!

Nick: very much a delight!

Nick: are you both still at work?

Juliette: Yep! We will be here until we leave for Patty's!

Nick: Yay! On our way!

Juliette: See you soon!

Trubel: uh? Why? Aren't we going to see you tonight?

Trubel: you *do* need me to cut off some heads?!

Nick: of course we will be at Patty's! I intend to get Sean tipsy so he'll get all grabby and make out with me before we get home!

Nick: we have something so cool to show you! It can't wait until tonight!

Trubel: did NOT need to know that! Keep your plans to yourself Burkhardt!

Trubel: did you find a new weapon?

Juliette: That's an adorable plan, Nick!  I'll be sure to buy Sean a beer *wink*

Nick: no new weapon

Trubel: well, what then?

Nick: unless you count the cool pipe like kanabo I used on the hundjagers, but I forgot to bring it with me. Got distracted by sexy protective Sean

Nick: I can't tell you! have to show you!

Trubel: *pouts* hurry up, then

Nick: I'm finishing my peaches and cheese with ranch then I'll put some clothes on. Can’t wear my "first kiss with Sean" shirt as he growled and ripped it off me earlier

Trubel: my eyes!

Trubel: Jules, where do you keep the bleach?

Juliette: LOL

Nick: rude....

Nick: it's not like I told you we had sex on the couch cause we couldn't wait to get upstairs...

Trubel: stop! stop! stop!

Nick: Huh guess I just did HAHA

Nick: sadly my snack is gone and my husband is no longer nekkid so I guess I should get dressed again so we can come see you!!

Trubel: I am turning OFF my phone!

Juliette: We'll see you guys soon!!

 

 

*

 

As Sean pulled into the parking lot of Juliette’s animal clinic, Nick drank the last bit of his orange juice.  “There!  The babies should be extra happy now that they’ve enjoyed the wonderful orange juice that their Papa stopped and got us.”

“I’m glad you three enjoyed it.”  Sean said as he helped Nick slide out of the Tahoe.

Nick continued to hold Sean’s hand as they walked across the parking lot and into the clinic.  Trubel looked up from the receptionist’s desk she was standing next to as the couple walked in.  Nick smirked when he caught sight of what she was wearing.  Instead of her usual jeans, leather jacket, and combat boots Trubel was wearing a set of scrubs with kittens on it, a cardigan with Silverton Animal Clinic embroidered on it, and running shoes. “Hey Trubs!  Like the baby Klaustreichs on your scrubs!”

“Haha…no one likes a smart ass,” Trubel said, rolling her eyes.  “Juliette should be out in just a minute.  She’s almost finished giving the Williamson’s new puppy its first shots.”

Nick nodded and looked around the clinic.  He’d been there many times visiting Juliette when they’d lived together.  He could so see Sean and him bringing their dog in for its checkup while Peanut and Jellybean played in the kid’s corner Juliette had set up.  He’d always wanted a dog growing up, but it never happened.  His twins, and their future siblings, would have the most amazing childhood he could make happen.  That included a pet. 

Nick was drawn out of his musings by Juliette walking out with a couple holding a small Pomeranian.  She explained the flea and tick medication she was sending home and walked them to the door.  Turning around, she smiled at Nick and Sean. “Hey, you two!  What did you want to show us that couldn’t wait until dinner at Patty’s tonight?”

“This is way too exciting to wait!”  Nick said, stepping closer to where Juliette had moved to stand beside Trubel.  He took their hands and placed them on his stomach.  Again, as if on cue, his babies started moving.  One of them kicked out rather hard where Trubel’s hand was resting.

“Wooh!  Cool!”  Trubel said, looking between Nick’s stomach and his smiling face.

Juliette squealed and hugged him.  “Nick, this is amazing!  The babies are moving!!”

Nick hugged her back.  “They’ve been moving so much today!  They are excited to say hello to their Grandmas, Aunts, and Uncles!!”

 

 

*

 

Nick and Sean walked into Patty’s Bar just after 7:00pm to find their group of friends - their family - already gathered at the back of the room around the largest table. Looking up, Elizabeth spotted them first, smiling and waving them over.

They would have been on time, but Nick insisted half way there that Peanut and Jellybean **needed** some juice to enjoy on the remainder of the fifteen minute drive.  Sean doubted his Love was truly thirsty, but suspected that he wanted their twins awake and moving when they arrived.

Nick tugged at Sean’s hand that was holding his, encouraging him to walk faster towards the table.  “Hey everyone!  Sorry we’re late.  Peanut and Jellybean wanted some more orange juice!”  Nick said as he sat down in the chair next to Elizabeth.

Kelly smiled at her son and his husband as they joined the group.  “I remember those days with you Nicky, only it was grilled cheese with pickles.”

“These three are in love with spicy wings currently!”  Rosalee said rubbing her growing bump and smiling over at Monroe. 

“With Sean it was vanilla ice cream with peanut butter sauce every afternoon.”  Elizabeth said as she leaned over and gave her son-in-law a hug.

“Now I know where Peanut gets his love of pickles!  And Jellybean has a sweet tooth like her Papa!”

The group began to focus their attention on the menus in front of them as Patty came by to take drink orders.  She returned quickly with their drinks and went around the table chatting with everyone as she took their dinner orders.  Despite the large size of their group, Patty and her waitress returned not much later with their meals.  The group chatted in small groups as they ate.

As everyone was finishing their meals, Sean noticed that Nick’s eyes were beginning to droop.  “Nick, Love, maybe we should think about heading home.  We’ve had a rather busy day.”

Nick shook his head, but his yawn made it clear that his husband was right.  “Ok, maybe I am kinda tired.  The babies are starting to settle down, so maybe we should think about going to bed too.”  He winked at Sean, clearly indicating he had _other_ plans before they actually fell asleep that night.

“Learn that lesson early boys.  Sleep when your babies sleep.”  Elizabeth said as she stood up to hug her boys.

“Oh!  I forgot!  I found Saint Patrick’s Day quotes for all of you!  Addie showed me this cool iPhone app that let me combine pictures with quotes.  I’ll text them to everyone on our way home.  Thank you all for being a part of Peanut and Jellybean’s big day!  They love them Grandmas, Godparents, Aunts and Uncles very much!”

 

 

**May love and laughter light your days, and warm your heart and home. May good and faithful friends be yours, wherever you may roam. May peace and plenty bless your world with joy that long endures. May all life’s passing seasons bring the best to you and yours.**

 

****

 

**_We hope you’ve enjoyed this addition to our Grimm Holidays series!_ **

**_Thank you for taking this newest journey with our favorite Grimm couples._ **

**_W_ ** **_e’ll see you soon! :)_ **

 

**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt @TolieAwake

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram…say hi! 
> 
> @TeamRenhardt @TolieAwake


End file.
